Doppelstockwagen
Beachte dieser Artikel handelt nicht über die Österreichischen Doppelstockwagen der ÖBB ,CAT und der Graz-Köflacher Eisenbahn, siehe Hauptseite: Doppelstockwagen (Österreich) thumb|Der Doppelstockwagen der ÖBB hier am Bahnhof [[St.Valentin]]Ein Doppelstockwagen ist ein Eisenbahn-Wagen bzw. -Triebwagen mit Sitzplätzen in zwei übereinanderliegenden Ebenen. Doppelstockwagen haben gegenüber einstöckigen Reisezugwagen gleicher Länge den Vorteil eines höheren Passagierfassungsvermögens. Umgekehrt lassen sich durch kürzere Züge bei unveränderter Kapazität auch Bahnsteige bedienen, deren Länge für einstöckige Züge nicht ausreichend wäre. „Dosto“ ist im Eisenbahner-Jargon die Abkürzung für Doppelstockwagen und Doppelstockzug. Geschichte Erste Straßenbahn- und Omnibus-Wagen wurden bereits früh als „Doppeldecker“ gebaut, um mehr Personen befördern zu können. Bei den ersten, noch mit Pferden gezogenen Personenwagen auf Schienen wurde bereits das Dach zur zusätzlichen Personenbeförderung benutzt bzw. „missbraucht“, auf einigen Wagen waren auch feste Sitze auf dem Dach montiert. Vergleiche hierzu die Geschichte der Stockton and Darlington Railway. Für die Altona-Kieler Eisenbahn wurden bereits 1868 Doppelstockwagen geliefert. Unten fanden 50 Reisende Platz, im oberen Stock wurden 32 Plätze angeboten. Im gleichen Jahr schaffte sich die Sjaellandske Jernbaneselskab in Dänemark Doppelstockwagen an. 60 Passagiere konnten im unteren Wagenteil mitreisen, 40 im Oberdeck. 1873 führte die Staats-Eisenbahn-Gesellschaft (StEG) in Österreich ebenfalls Doppelstöcker ein. Nur ein Jahr später folgte die österreichische Nordostbahn (NOB) diesem Schritt. Zwölf „Etagenwagen“ bestellte die Niederschlesisch-Märkische Eisenbahn 1873, die Wagen kamen aber erst 1876 zum Einsatz. Sie waren die ersten Fahrzeuge, die auf der Ringbahn in Berlin eingesetzt wurden. Bei der französischen Bayonne-Biarritz-Bahn wurden um 1876 doppelstöckige Personenwagen benutzt, die Wagen der Lartigue-Einschienenbahn Feurs-Panissières in Frankreich von 1895 hatten offene Sitzplätze auf dem Dach, die mit Drahtkäfigen gesichert waren. Auch die Staatsbahn ETAT und die französische Ostbahn EST stellten ab 1879 Doppelstockwagen ein. Ab 1883 wurden Doppelstock-Dampftriebwagen populär. Zu den ersten Bahngesellschaften, von denen sie eingesetzt wurden, zählt die Hessische Ludwigsbahn und die Königlich Bayerische Staats-Eisenbahnen. Deutschland LBE-Wagen Die ersten modernen Eisenbahn-Doppelstockwagen wurden in Deutschland ab Mai 1936 von der Lübeck-Büchener Eisenbahn (LBE) als Schnellverkehrszüge auf der Strecke Hamburg–Lübeck–Travemünde Strand eingesetzt. Sie waren bereits damals als Wendezüge mit Steuerwagenabteil, automatischen Scharfenberg-Kupplungen sowie als Zweier-Einheiten mit einem gemeinsamen Jakobsdrehgestell ausgestattet. Die geplanten acht Doppelstockwagen wurden gleichzeitig von den Firmen WUMAG in Görlitz und Linke-Hofmann-Lauchhammer AG in Breslau gebaut. Die mit dem Zug verwendeten Dampfloks LBE Nr. 1 bis 3 waren Schnellverkehrs-Tender-Dampflokomotiven mit Stromlinienverkleidung, die vom anderen Zugende aus vom Lokführer ferngesteuert werden konnten. Die LBE-Doppelstockwagen boten für damalige Zeiten einen großen Komfort mit gepolsterten Sitzen in der 3. Klasse und Klimaanlagen. Größeres Gepäck wurde beim Einsteigen von Pagen abgenommen, im Gepäckabteil verstaut und beim Verlassen des Wagens wieder ausgeliefert. Als die LBE am 1. Januar 1938 in der Deutschen Reichsbahn (DRG) aufging, wurden die Doppelstockwagen mit übernommen. Der Schnellverkehr zwischen Hamburg und Lübeck wurde dann nicht mehr im Wendezugbetrieb, sondern im normalen Zugdienst betrieben. Auch die Klimaanlagen wurden nicht weiter betrieben. Deutsche Bundesbahn Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden die Doppelstockwagen wieder auf der Stammstrecke Hamburg–Lübeck im Eilzugverkehr eingesetzt. Mit Wiedereinführung des Wendezugbetriebes ab Mai 1959 wurden die ehemaligen LBE-Doppeldecker wieder als Steuerwagen mit der vorgespannten Dieselloktype DB-Baureihe V 200.0 verwendet. Nachdem vier Wagen ausgemustert wurden, wurden die restlichen vier Doppeldecker als Verstärkungswagen im Wendezugbetrieb Hamburg–Lübeck eingesetzt. Trotz ihrer geringen Stückzahl und des damit verbundenen Unterhaltungsaufwands hielten sich die Wagen wegen ihres großen Platzangebotes auf der Strecke Hamburg–Lübeck bis zum September 1977 und wurden 1978 ausgemustert. Nach über 25 Jahren werden auf dieser Strecke seit 2006 wieder moderne Doppelstockwagen eingesetzt. Anfang der 1950er Jahre entwickelte die Bundesbahn neue Doppelstockeinzelwagen mit 23 und 26,4 Meter Länge und eingezogenen Endeinstiegen am Wagenende sowie einem Mitteleinstieg im unteren Bereich. Gebaut wurden 22,4 Meter lange Wagen mit der Gattungsbezeichnung DBC 4üpwe-50, DBC 4üpwe-50 mit Gepäckabteil und Ganzscheiben sowie DC 4üpwe-50 (später DByg 546), DCR4üpwe-50 mit Speiseraum und Küche (später DByg 547), da sich das Buffetabteil nicht bewährt hatte, und DBC4üpwe-50 (später DAByg 548) mit UIC-Übersetzfenster. Es blieb aber bei den Prototypen, die überwiegend in Eilzügen in Nordrhein-Westfalen, u. a. auf der Eifelbahn fuhren. Drei weitere Prototypen wurden 26,4 Meter und damit in der späteren UIC-Standardlänge ausgeführt. Auch hier wurde je ein DC4ümg, BC4ümg und ein BRümg (der ebenfalls später das Speiseabteil verlor) gebaut. Bei diesen sechs Prototypen ist es bei der DB geblieben. Für den neuen Fernzug Rheingold wurden 1962 fünf doppelstöckige Speisewagen gebaut. Deutsche Reichsbahn In der DDR entwickelte 1952 der VEB Waggonbau Görlitz (ex Waggon- und Maschinenbau AG (WUMAG)) für die Deutsche Reichsbahn auf den LBE-Fahrzeugen aufbauend zwei- und vierteilige Doppelstockzüge. Von den Zweiteilern DB7, später DBz lieferte Görlitz 1955 nur 12 Einheiten aus. Die vierteiligen 73,4 Meter langen DB13, später DBv, waren mit 152 Exemplaren im Betriebsmittelpark der DR vertreten. Sie boten insgesamt 906 Fahrgästen Platz. Wie bei den LBE-Wagen lagen je zwei einzelne Wagen auf einem Jacobsdrehgestell und die Türen über den Drehgestellen. Aus Massegründen waren die Jakobsdrehgestelle im Gegensatz zu denen der LBE-Wagen dreiachsig. Sie wurden auch in großen Stückzahlen an weitere Eisenbahnen des RGW geliefert und sind zum Teil dort noch im Einsatz, so etwa bei der polnischen PKP. Lauf- und bremstechnisch betrug die zulässige Geschwindigkeit 100 km/h. Die Einheiten hatten eine Hildebrandt-Knorr-Personenzugbremse, wegen des hohen Anteils der Reisenden an der Gesamtmasse von Anfang an mit automatischer Lastabbremsung (Hik-GP-A). Die Sitzplatzanordnung betrug 2+3 bei halbhohen Rückenlehnen, bei der Abschaffung der dritten Wagenklasse wurden die Fahrzeuge in die zweite Klasse umgestuft. Ein großer Teil der Lieferung hatte vom Werk aus nur Dampfheizung, die elektrische Heizung wurde später nachgerüstet. Ab 1957 wurden fünfteilige Doppelstockgliederzüge (DGBe) entwickelt, bei denen die End- und Mittelwagen durch kurze Zwischenwagen (DGZ), die sich auf den Drehgestellen abstützten, verbunden waren. Die Zwischenwagen enthielten dabei die Einstiegstüren. Insgesamt wurden 33 Einheiten geliefert. Diese Fernverkehrsvariante mit hochliegenden Übergängen wurde um fünf doppelstöckige Buffet- DGR und passende Gepäckwagen DDge ergänzt. Diese Gepäckwagen waren jedoch trotz ihrer Dachform und der hochliegenden Übergänge nur einstöckig. Die Wagenkästen der Mittel- und Endwagen waren selbsttragende Konstruktionen aus dünnwandigen Abkantprofilen. Die Rohre im Fahrgastraum, an denen die Sitzgestelle und Gepäckraufen befestigt waren, gehörten als Aussteifung zur tragenden Struktur. Im Oberstock gab es eine markante Stufe zwischen Mittelgang und Abteilen. Problematisch war trotz Leichtbau die Achsfahrmasse bei hoher Besetzung. Erreichte diese 200 %, dann überschritt die Achsfahrmasse der Zwischenwagen auch die zulässigen Werte auf Hauptbahnen. Die Doppelstockgliederzüge hatten ebenfalls die Hildebrandt-Knorr-Bremse Hik-GP-A 1961 erfolgte wiederum eine Lieferung von vierteiligen Doppelstockzügen, die äußerlich der Bauart von 1952 bis 1955 glichen, deren Wagenkästen aber nach dem Leichtbauprinzip der Doppelstockgliederzüge konstruiert waren. Damit sank die Fahrzeugmasse der vierteiligen Einheit von 145 auf 131 Tonnen. Auch die Sitzbauart und -teilung (2+2 mit hohen Lehnen entsprach der der Gliederzüge, der Fußboden war jedoch auch im Oberstock eben. Eine veränderte Raumaufteilung an den Enden der Einheit ermöglichte die Unterbringung von zwei Toiletten und einem kleinen Dienstabteil. Ab der Bauart 1961 hatten alle Doppelstockfahrzeuge die Knorr-Bremse mit Einheitswirkung (KE-GP-A). Damit betrug die zulässige Geschwindigkeit 115 km/h. Ab 1970 begann der Bau von 31 fünfteiligen Doppelstockgliederzügen (DGBqe mit Wendezugsteuerabteil, DGBue nur mit Steuerleitung) für den Einsatz im Ballungsraum-Nahverkehr, wobei sich der Wagenübergang auf der normalen Fußbodenhöhe am Nicht-Führerstandsende befand. Um Achslastüberschreitungen zu vermeiden und die Fahrzeuge freizügig einsetzbar zu machen, wurden die End- und Mittelwagen um je ein Abteil verkürzt. Erstmals lagen die Fenster im Oberstock vollständig in der Dachschräge. Die Endwagen waren für den Einbau der automatischen Mittelpufferkupplung vorbereitet. Diese Einheiten wurden im Chemiearbeiterverkehr im Großraum Halle/Saale, im Schnellverkehr Leipzig–Halle, im Sputnik-Verkehr auf dem Berliner Außenring und bei den S-Bahnen von Dresden, Leipzig, Halle und Magdeburg eingesetzt. Sie liefen auf Drehgestellen der Bauart Görlitz VI-Do-K. Die letzte Lieferung von vierteiligen Einheiten mit Jakobsdrehgestellen erfolgte 1971. Diese erhielten ebenfalls ein Wendezugsteuerabteil, der Einstiegsraum dahinter war als Dienstabteil durch Türen vom Fahrgastraum abgetrennt. In der Folge wurden auch ältere Einheiten mit einem Steuerabteil ausgerüstet. Ausgemustert wurden die Doppelstock- und Doppelstockgliederzüge in Deutschland bis 1995. Die Doppelstockgliederzüge von 1957 schieden wegen ihrer abweichenden Bauart mit den hochliegenden Übergängen schon Anfang der 80er Jahre aus, nachdem sie schon zehn Jahre zuvor aus dem hochwertigen Dienst zurückgezogen wurden. Weil man nicht mehr aufarbeitungswürdige Mittelwagen schon vorher ausmusterte, liefen in den letzten Jahren auch drei- und vierteilige Doppelstock- und Doppelstockgliederzüge. 1974 begann der Bau von Doppelstock-Einzelwagen (zwei Musterwagen wurden schon 1972 gebaut). Konstruktiv bauten diese auf den Doppelstockgliederzügen von 1970 auf. Sie hatten aber den Einstieg im Unter- statt wie früher im höher gelegenen Zwischenstock, was das Benutzen mit Traglasten wesentlich erleichterte. Durch den Einbau von außenlaufenden Schiebetüren konnte man auf Türtaschen verzichten und die Kastenkonstruktion vereinfachen. Der Übergang befindet sich auch hier auf normaler Wagenbodenhöhe wie bei einstöckigen Wagen, was das freizügige Kuppeln mit anderen Durchgangswagen ermöglichte. Diese Wagen wurden zum Vorläufer der heutigen Doppelstockwagen mit Niederflureinstieg. Von dieser Bauart lieferte Görlitz 672 Wagen, darunter 100 Steuerwagen. Seit 1986 werden die Neubaufahrzeuge mit Scheibenbremsen ausgeliefert. Die Doppelstockeinzelwagen sind auch heute noch in mehrfach umgebauter Form in den S-Bahnnetzen und Regionalbahnlinien vorwiegend in den neuen Bundesländern im Einsatz. Eingesetzt wurden die Doppelstockwagen vor allem im S-Bahn- und Vorortverkehr. Im Volksmund wurden sie „Wendeei“ genannt. Aufgrund der ab 1979 eingeführten beige-braunen Farbgebung der Doppelstock-Einzelwagen (davor waren die Wagen dunkelgrün lackiert) war auch die Bezeichnung „Senftopf“ üblich. In diesen Farben wurden bereits die Baumuster geliefert, sie hatten allerdings blau lackierte Türen Eine Serie für den Berliner Vorortverkehr wurden im damals aktuellen Ost-Berliner S-Bahnanstrich weinrot-elfenbein geliefert. Nach umfangreichen Modernisierungen ab 1992 sind die Wagen weiterhin im Einsatz. Sie erhielten zusätzliche Fenster, im geschlossenen Zustand außenwandbündige Schwenkschiebetüren und eine völlig neue Inneneinrichtung. Die Steuerwagen wurden in gleicher Weise umgebaut, auf der Wagenseite hinter dem Führerstand wurden Erste-Klasse-Abteile eingebaut. Ab 1997 erhielten etliche Steuerwagen moderne GFK-Köpfe. Aktueller Stand Abgesehen von der Strecke Hamburg–Lübeck der Deutschen Bundesbahn fanden Doppelstockwagen nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg vorrangig bei der Deutschen Reichsbahn in der DDR große Verbreitung. Seit Mitte der 1990er-Jahre verbreitet sich eine von der Deutschen Waggonbau AG (ehemalige Wumag, inzwischen von Bombardier Transportation übernommen) neu entwickelte Generation von Doppelstockwagen in ganz Deutschland. Diese werden als Wendezüge typischerweise mit Elektrolokomotiven der Baureihen 111, 112, 114, 143 oder in zunehmendem Maße der BR 146, aber auch mit Diesellokomotiven der Baureihe 218 eingesetzt und verdrängen immer mehr die umgebauten Silberlinge und Halberstädter Mitteleinstiegswagen. 1992 baute Görlitz 100 neue Steuerwagen DABgbuzf, die später die Bauartnummer 760 erhielten. Wegen des zurückgegangenen Verkehrsaufkommens nach der Wende in der DDR waren mehr Mittelwagen vorhanden, als benötigt wurden. Um mehr Wendezüge fahren zu können, mussten neue Dosto-Steuerwagen gebaut werden, zumal auch vermehrt wendezugtaugliche E-Loks der Baureihe 143 durch den zurückgehenden Güterverkehr frei wurden. Weil auch die Regionalzüge der DR mit erster Klasse fahren sollten, wurde ein gemischtklassiges Fahrzeug verwirklicht. Im Gegensatz zu den DR-Vorgängerbauarten wurde das Lichtraumprofil des Wagen erweitert, um mehr Schulterfreiheit im Oberstock gewinnen zu können. Die Wagen erhielten im Oberstock erstmals gewölbte Fenster. Dafür war eine Ausnahmegenehmigung des Bundesverkehrsministers erforderlich, denn der Wagenumriss übersteigt das zulässige UIC-Lichtraumprofil. Der Führerstand entspricht dem der BR 143, ist allerdings in hellen Farbtönen gehalten. Erstmals wurde neben der konventionellen Wendezugsteuerung mit 34poliger Steuerleitung die zeitmultiplexe Wendezugsteuerung eingebaut, die nicht nur die Funktion der Auf-Ab-Steuerung, sondern die volle der Hauptsteuerung mit Geschwindigkeitsvorwahl bietet.thumb|Ein Doppelstockwagen der [[DB Bahn mit einem ICE am Münchner Hbf.]]Diese 26,8 Meter langen Fahrzeuge wurden in der DB-Nahverkehrsfarbe mintgrün-lichtgrauweiß abgeliefert. Damit passten sie zu den modernisierten DR-Einzelwagen, die ebenfalls den damals aktuellen DB-Nahverkehrslack erhalten hatten. Die tiefer gelegenen Einstiege entsprechen dem bisherigen DR-Standard, erstmals wurden im geschlossenen Zustand außenwandbündige Schwenkschiebetüren eingebaut. 96 Sitzplätze gibt es in der zweiten Klasse, 28 in der ersten, die sich am Führerstandsende befindet. Die nach längerer Zeit ersten Doppelstockwagen der damaligen Bundesbahn wurden Anfang 1992 bestellt. Die 75 Fahrzeuge sollten im Raum München zum Einsatz kommen. Für die Konstruktion wurden Patente der Firmen Waggonfabrik Talbot und SIG verwendet. Diese Wagen entsprachen damit weitgehend den niederländischen Dosto-Wagen sowie den Wagen der Zürcher S-Bahn. Gebaut wurden Wagen aller Bauarten als DB, DAB und DA, sowohl als Mittelwagen wie auch Steuerwagen. Die Doppelstockwagen wurden in den vergangenen Jahren stetig weiterentwickelt. Die Steuerwagen verfügen generell über den tieferen Einstieg. Unterschiedliche Varianten gibt es bei Anordnung und Art der Türen der Mittelwagen. Zum einen gibt es den Niederflur- oder Tiefeinstieg mit Türen im Unterdeck, der an 55 cm hohen Bahnsteigen den Vorteil des höhengleichen Zuganges ohne Stufen bietet. Ein gegebenenfalls im Unterdeck angeordneter Mehrzweckraum, für dessen Einbau auf feste Sitzplätze verzichtet werden muss, lässt sich so für Reisende mit Rollstühlen oder Kinderwagen, Fahrrädern oder größeren Traglasten leicht erreichen. Nachteilig an dieser Variante sind die schmalen Türen und die engen, langen Treppen zum Oberdeck, was bei großen Fahrgastwechseln die Haltezeiten in den Stationen verlängert. Zum anderen gibt es den Hocheinstieg, der (außer in Rheinland-Pfalz und Nordbayern sowie Teilen Baden-Württembergs) in den alten Bundesländern stark verbreitet ist, mit breiten, über den Drehgestellen angeordneten Türen. Diese ermöglichen von Hochbahnsteigen einen bequemeren Einstieg, einen besseren Fahrgastfluss im Innenraum und somit kürzere Haltezeiten. An dieser Variante ist hauptsächlich die mangelnde Behindertenfreundlichkeit zu bemängeln, weil Stufen überwunden werden müssen. Der Bereich der ersten Wagenklasse ist je nach Region verschieden aufgeteilt. Es gibt Mittelwagen erster und zweiter Klasse, wobei die erste Klasse immer oben ist, reine Erster-Klasse-Wagen, sowie Steuerwagen mit erster Klasse im Oberdeck. In Berlin-Brandenburg wird die Erste Klasse als „Wolke 7“ bezeichnet. Die seit Ende der 1990er-Jahre gebauten Wagen sind mit Klimaanlagen ausgestattet. Auch wurden seit 1998 Drehgestelle mit Magnetschienenbremsen eingebaut, so dass damit versehene Wagen für den schnellen Regional-Express-Verkehr mit 160 km/h zugelassen werden konnten, wie sie im Verkehrsverbund Berlin-Brandenburg (VBB), in Franken oder in Nordrhein-Westfalen sowie in Niedersachsen gefahren werden. Eingesetzt werden Doppelstockwagen bevorzugt auf Regional-Express-Linien mit hoher Fahrgastdichte und mittleren bis langen Halteabständen. Auch mehrere S-Bahnen in Ostdeutschland fahren mit Doppelstockwagen (S-Bahn Leipzig-Halle, S-Bahn Dresden, S-Bahn Rostock, S-Bahn Magdeburg), allerdings widerspricht dieser Einsatz strenggenommen der Definition der S-Bahn, da nur sehr wenige, relativ schmale Türen zur Verfügung stehen und das hohe Gewicht einer guten Beschleunigung hinderlich ist. In Niedersachsen besitzt die Landesnahverkehrsgesellschaft einen landesweiten Pool von Doppelstockwagen (und Lokomotiven), die in ihrem Auftrag von der privaten Eisenbahngesellschaft metronom eingesetzt werden. Die DB beschaffte sich zwei Baureihen von Doppelstock-Triebwagen. Für einen Einsatz auf Nahverkehrsstrecken wurden sechs dieselgetriebene Baureihe 670 gebaut. Diese war von 1994 bis 2003 in Thüringen und Sachsen-Anhalt im Einsatz. Da sie jedoch sehr fehleranfällig waren, wurden sie an die Prignitzer Eisenbahn GmbH weiterverkauft. Die elektrische Baureihe 445 ("Meridian"), ähnlich dem RABe 514 der SBB, wurde von 2000 bis 2002 als Prototyp erprobt. Aufgrund mehrerer Probleme wurde dieses Projekt allerdings nicht weiter verfolgt. Die Deutsche Bahn plant, im Juli 2007 die Lieferung von 130 bis 150 Doppelstockwagen pro Jahr über einen Zeitraum von fünf bis sechs Jahren auszuschreiben (Stand: Juni 2007). Anfang 2009 haben Bombardier Transportation und die Deutsche Bahn einen Rahmenvertrag zur Lieferung von 800 Doppelstockwagen mit einem Gesamtvolumen von bis zu 1,5 Mrd. Euro unterzeichnet. Dabei handelt es sich um den größten Fahrzeug-Rahmenvertrag, den die DB jemals an einen einzelnen Lieferanten vergeben hat. Die Doppelstockwagen, die ab Mitte 2011 ausgeliefert werden sollen, können dabei erstmals auch als eigenständige Triebzüge eingesetzt werden und sind mit einer automatischen Kupplung ausgerüstet, die eine Flügelung ermöglicht Österreich thumb|Der Doppelstockwagen der ÖBB Siehe Hauptseite: Doppelstockwagen (Österreich) Schweiz Im Rahmen des Projekts Bahn 2000 wurden für den Fernverkehr von den SBB 341 Doppelstockwagen mit Tiefeinstieg des Typs IC 2000 beschafft in Alu-Bauweise. Gezogen werden können diese Wagen mit allen Lokomotiven; im Pendelzugbetrieb aber nur von solchen der Baureihe Re460. Beschafft wurden in einer ersten Serie neun Steuerwagen Bt (98 Sitzplätze), deren Kopf dem der Re460 entspricht, 28 B (126 Sitzplätze) mit zweiten Klasse, 13 A (86 Sitzplätze) und acht Halbgepäckwagen AD (64 Sitzplätze) der ersten Klasse. Später kamen weitere Wagen hinzu, darunter auch Bistrowagen, die bei den Fahrgästen allerdings auf Kritik stießen. Inzwischen wurden diese teilweise zu Restaurantwagen vom Typ WRB umgebaut. Das Gewicht der in Leichtbauweise gefertigten Fahrzeuge schwankt zwischen 44 und 50 Tonnen. Die Wagen sind für eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 200 km/h zugelassen. Betrug der Nichtraucheranteil ursprünglich 75 Prozent, so sind es nach dem Rauchverbot in Schweizer Zügen komplette Nichtraucher-Garnituren Bereits ab den 1980er Jahren kamen 342 Doppelstockwagen mit Hocheinstieg und dazu passenden Lokomotiven des Typs Re 450 zum Einsatz für die S-Bahn Zürich. Diese verkehren seit Mai 1990 in Zügen zu Lok mit zwei Mittelwagen und einem Steuerwagen und werden – wie Triebzüge – zum Teil in Mehrfachtraktion gefahren. Seit dem Jahr 2006 wird in Zürich auch ein Doppelstocktriebzug eingesetzt. Dieser Triebzug der Baureihe RABe 514 stammt aus der Siemens-Fahrzeugfamilie (Desiro). 2008 wurden bei Stadler Rail von der SBB für die S-Bahn Zürich insgesamt 50 sechsteilige Triebzüge der Bauart Flirt DOSTO bestellt, welche ab 2011 in Dienst gestellt werden. Belgien Auch Belgien gehört zu den Doppelstockländern Westeuropas. Dort wurden 1985 97 Wagen der zweiten Klasse mit 15 mit erster Klasse sowie 18 Steuerwagen geliefert, die im Großraum Brüssel eingesetzt werden. Zuglokomotiven dieser Einheiten sind die Baureihen 2100 und 2700 der SNCB/NMBS. Anfangs waren die Wagen im roten Regionalbahnschema unterwegs, heute werden diese Wagen im SNCB/NMBS-Standardweiß umlackiert. Dänemark Die DSB setzt seit 2002 von Bombardier geleaste Doppelstockwagen auf der Strecke Kopenhagen–Kalundborg (Seeland) im Regionalverkehr ein. Finnland Die finnische Talgo-Tochter Talgo OY entwickelte als Nachfolger der einstöckigen InterCity-Wagen Doppelstockwagen des Typs InterCity2 für die Finnischen Eisenbahnen (VR), die wegen des großen finnischen Lichtraumprofils besonders komfortabel gestaltet werden konnten. Unabhängig davon wurde mit dem Talgo 22 ein Doppelstockzug auf Basis der Talgo-Einzelradfahrwerke entwickelt, der im Ober- und Unterdeck durchgehbar ist. Er ist als Trieb- und Wagenzug vorgesehen, wurde jedoch noch nicht bestellt und gebaut. Frankreich Auch die Pariser Vorort-Schnellbahn RER verkehrt mit Doppelstockwagen. Bereits in den 1930er Jahren fuhren im Pariser Vorortverkehr Doppelstockzüge der Gesellschaft ETAT. 1973 wurde der Doppelstockgedanke wieder aufgegriffen. Es entstand die Wagenserie „voiture de banlieue à deux niveaux“ (VB-2N). Es entstanden Wagen der zweiten Klasse Be (164 Plätze) , gemischtklassige Fahrzeuge Bauart ABe (66/78 Plätze), ein Halbgepäckwagen BDe (156 Plätze)und der Steuerwagen Bxe (134 Plätze). Mit der Sitzteilung 3+2 in der zweiten Klasse und 2+2 in der ersten geht es in den Wagen recht eng zu. Die in selbsttragender Bauweise hergestellten Wagen besitzen alle die gleichen Abmessungen und sind jeweils 24 280 Millimeter lang und bis zum Dachscheitel 4320 Millimeter hoch. Die zwei großen Außenschwing-Doppeltüren sind in Hochflurbauweise ausgeführt. Die Wagen können sowohl im 1500-Volt-Gleichstromnetz als auch im 25-kV-Wechselstromnetz der SNCF verkehren. 589 in orange-grau lackierte Wagen der Serie VB-2N wurden an die SNCF geliefert. Eine verbesserte Variante VO-N2 für die westliche Region (Ouest) umfasste 100 Exemplare, für die Region Nord wurden 51 VN-22N-Wagen beschafft. Die Auslieferung war 1987 abgeschlossen. Insgesamt sind 740 Doppelstockwagen im Pariser Vorortverkehr eingesetzt. Seit 1983 verkehren auf der Pariser S-Bahn (RER) auch Doppelstock-Triebzüge. Die ZR-2N-Mittelwagen wurden aus den Banlieue-Wagen entwickelt, die beiden Triebköpfe Z 5600 für eine Einheit wurden neu entworfen. Diese Baureihe ist mit zwei oder drei Mittelwagen im Einsatz. Im oberen Stockwerk und im Mittelbereich sind Sitzplätze untergebracht, die Triebkopfenden beinhalten die Technik. Die Türen sind gegenüber den Mittelwagen etwas in die Wagenmitte versetzt. Bis 1985 wurden 104 Einheiten Z2 an die SNCF für den Einsatz auf der RER-Linie C geliefert. Für Gemeinschaftslinien mit dem Pariser Nahverkehrsbetrieb RATP wurde die Zweisystem-Variante Z 8800 beschafft. Diese 116 Einheiten gleichen der Vorserie, nur die Triebköpfe sind wegen des zusätzlichen Transformators etwas schwerer als die Vorgänger-Bauart ausgeführt. Oben gibt 48, unten 46 Sitzplätze zweiter Klasse. Für den Einsatz auf der Linie D wurden bis 1990 an die SNCF 38 Z 20 500-Zweisystem-Züge geliefert, deren Triebkopf eine moderne steil abfallende Frontgestaltung erhielten. Hier wurden die Mittelwagen auf das UICX/Z-Längemaß von 26,4 Meter gebracht. Für das RER-Kernnetz wurden bis 1996 143 Triebwagen MI-2N in Doppelstockausführung bestellt, die je Wagenseite drei Türen zum schnellen Fahrgastwechsel aufweisen. Ihr Einsatz erfolgt auf der Linie B, die von RATP und SNCF gemeinschaftlich betrieben wird. Nach dem Vorbild der Vorortwagen bestellten die SNCF 151 Fernzugwagen in Doppelstockausführung, die mit 151 Exemplare den Betriebmittelpark bereichern. Geliefert wurden 96 Be, 37 ABe und 18 BDxe-Steuerwagen. Diese Fahrzeuge tragen die Lackierung der Corail-Wagen und bieten geräumigere Sitzgelegenheiten als die Wagen für den Ballungsraumverkehr. In verschiedenen Regionen sind mittlerweile 90 Doppelstock-Regionaltriebzüge der Bauart ALSTOM Coradia Duplex unterwegs. In Frankreich werden Doppelstock-Züge als TGV Duplex im Hochgeschwindigkeitsverkehr eingesetzt. 45 Einheiten wurden als TGV-2N bis 1996 ausgeliefert und auf der Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecke zwischen Paris und Lyon im Einsatz. Italien In Italien werden nach französischen Lizenzen gebaute Doppelstockwagen von Trenitalia als auch der privaten Ferrovie Nord Milano (FNM) eingesetzt. Die Trenitalia-Wagen sind in deren Schema lackiert (früher lichtgrau mit blau-roten Bändern, heute in „bianco-verde“) die der FNM fahren im SNCF-Design. Neuerdings gibt es doppelstöckige S-Bahn-Triebwagen, die in Mailand (Trenitalia und FNM) und Rom zum Einsatz gelangen. Luxemburg Die luxemburgische Staatsbahn CFL führt Doppelstock-Wagen von Bombardier, welche den Typen dieses Herstellers für die DB AG ähnlich sind, in ihrem Bestand, der u. a. mit der Reihe 4000 (ähnlich DB 185) im grenzüberschreitenden Verkehr nach Rheinland-Pfalz eingesetzt wird, als auch den französischen Doppelstock-Triebzug TER2N ng (Train Expresse Régional 2 Niveaux nouvelle génération) der Reihe 2200 (ähnlich SNCF 26500/24500) für den Regionalverkehr nach Frankreich und Belgien (SNCB) auf der Athus-Meuse Linie (25 kV) bis Virton. Niederlande Anfang der 1980er Jahre nahm das Verkehrsaufkommen besonders zwischen Amsterdam und Den Helder dermaßen zu, dass neue Wege gesucht werden mussten. Dafür ließen die Niederländischen Eisenbahnen (NS) bei der Waggonfabrik Talbot in Aachen neue Doppelstockzüge in Leichtbauweise entwickeln. Die Wagentypen wurden an die NS ausgeliefert. Ein reiner Zweiter-Klasse-Wagen, ein gemischtklassiger Wagen erster und zweiter Klasse sowie ein Steuerwagen mit zweiter Klasse. Gekuppelt wurden diese Züge am Anfang mit E-Loks der Baureihe 1600 und 1700, die den SNCF-E-Loks BB 7200 entsprachen. Die Zuggarnituren konnten wie Triebwagen in Mehrfachtraktion verkehren. Geliefert wurden 102 Bv-, 77 ABv 79 Bkv-Steuerwagen. Diese Wagen sind 26,8 Meter lang, 4,60 Meter hoch und 2780 Millimeter breit. Das Gewicht liegt je nach Ausführung zwischen 43 und 52 Tonnen. Um die Lokomotiven ablösen zu können, werden inzwischen sechsachsige Triebköpfe passend zu den Dosto-Garnituren als Lok-Ersatz eingesetzt. Im unteren Bereich befindet sich die Antriebstechnik, oben finden 50 Reisende Platz. Für den schnellen InterRegio-Verkehr wurden zwischen 1993 und 1997 IRM-Doppelstock-Triebwagen beschafft, die mit dem Spitznamen „Regiorunner“ verkehren. Deren Breite von 3,20 Metern entspricht dem ICE-Maß. Es wurden 290 Einzelwagen als Triebkopf zweiter Klasse und gemischtklassige Mittelwagen geliefert, die zu drei- oder vierteiligen Triebzugeinheiten zusammengestellt wurden. Die Endwagen mBk mit Antriebstechnik bieten 93 Sitzplätze, Von den Mittelwagen gibt es zwei Bauarten. Der ABv 3/4 weist 47 Firstclass-Plätze im Ober- wie im Unterstock aus, der ABv5 nur 23 Plätze in 2+1-Anordnung im Unterstock. An Plätzen der zweiten Klasse werden jeweils 47 bzw. 80 Sitze angeboten. Sie werden als DD-IRM geführt. 2001 bis 2005 wurden leicht veränderte IRM-Einheiten in Dienst gestellt, 13 vierteilige und 12 sechsteilige Triebzugeinheiten. Sie werden als VIRM bezeichnet. Bei den sechsteiligen Einheiten ist einer der Mittelwagen ebenfalls angetrieben. Wegen des allgemein gestiegenen Fahrgastaufkommens wurden die Triebzüge der ersten Lieferserie (DD-IRM) mit weiteren Mittelwagen versehen, sodass die ehemals dreiteiligen nun als vierteilige, die ehemals vierteiligen nun als sechsteilige Einheiten verkehren. Am 27. Juni 2008 wurde der erste VIRM-4 vorgestellt. Diese abermals leicht veränderte Lieferserie soll aus 50 vierteiligen Einheiten bestehen. Sie sollen unter anderem die umgebauten ehemals deutschen Reisezugwagen Bm 235 ersetzen. Schweden In Schweden werden seit 2005 Doppelstock-Triebzüge der Bauart Alstom Coradia Duplex als X 40 in der dicht bevölkerten Stockholmer Region eingesetzt. Spanien Im Vorortverkehr der Städte Madrid und Barcelona laufen ebenfalls Doppelstockwagen, die nach französischen Lizenzen von CAF gebaut wurden. Es gibt sowohl lokbespannte als auch Triebwagen-Garnituren. Die spanische Waggonbaufirma Talgo entwickelte zudem, unter dem Namen Talgo 22, einen Doppelstockzug, der im Oberdeck breite Durchgänge zum nächsten Wagen hat. Die Wagenkästen sind bei diesem Zug so eingehängt, dass sich die Wagenkästen in den Kurven leicht zur Seite neigen (passive Neigetechnik). Unter den Ständern befinden sich die gelenkten Einzelräder. Dadurch ist eine Bauweise der Wagenkästen in Niederflurtechnik möglich. Bisher handelt es sich dabei jedoch nur um ein Projekt, es wurde noch kein Zug dieser Baureihe produziert. Tschechien Im Vorortverkehr um die Hauptstadt Prag werden elektrische Doppelstocktriebzüge der Baureihen 470 und 471 eingesetzt. Für den IC-Verkehr ist eine 160 km/h schnelle Weiterentwicklung der Baureihe 471, die Baureihe 675 geplant. Insbesondere auf den nicht elektrifizierten Strecken um Prag werden auch lokbespannte Züge mit Doppelstockeinzelwagen Görlitzer Bauart eingesetzt. Vereinigtes Königreich Im Trambahn- und Busverkehr sind Doppelstockwagen in Großbritannien sehr verbreitet. Bei den Fernbahnen lässt das kleine Lichtraumprofil im Prinzip keine Doppelstockwagen zu. Allerdings erforderten die im Berufsverkehr ständig überfüllten Züge im Vorortverkehr im Südosten Londons, die von einer Zeitung gar als „Sardine Special“ bezeichnet wurden, größere Kapazitäten. Als 1948 das Thema sogar auf die Tagesordnung des House of Commons kam, wurde der Einsatz von Doppelstockwagen untersucht. Lancing and Eastleigh works fertigte zwei von O. V. S. Bulleid konstruierte Prototypen, die am 1. November 1949 der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt wurden. Sie bestanden aus zwei Triebwagen mit je einem Führerstand, zwischen denen zwei Mittelwagen liefen. Die Sitzebenen des »Unterhauses« und des »Oberhauses« waren dabei längs im Zick-Zack ineinandergeschachtelt. Da trotzdem das Lichtraumprofil geringfügig überschritten wurde, durften sie nur auf bestimmten Strecken verkehren. Die Züge erlebten noch mehrere Werkstattaufenthalte, bis im Dezember 1950 entschieden wurde, keine weiteren zu beschaffen und stattdessen mit längeren Zügen zu fahren. Neben längeren Haltezeiten, da mehr Fahrgäste pro Tür ein- und aussteigen mussten, war der nicht nur durch die Enge hervorgerufene mangelnde Komfort und die schlechte Belüftung ein Grund. Verschärft wurde das Platzproblem dadurch, dass die Fahrzeuge auf herkömmlichen Rahmen saßen um den Antrieb unterflur unterzubringen, weshalb dieser Bereich nicht als Fahrgastraum zur Verfügung stand. Die Bulleid Double Decker Society versucht, die zwei englischen erhaltenen Triebwagen zu restaurieren und zu erhalten Übersee Israel 1999 bestellte Israel Railways 4 Doppelstockzuggarnituren bei DWA/Bombardier in Görlitz, die 2001 per Schiff über Rotterdam ausgeliefert wurden. Japan Japan lässt den JR-E1 und JR-E4 (bis zu 1.634 Fahrgäste) als Hochgeschwindigkeitszug fahren. Kanada Im Pendelverkehr von und nach Toronto setzt GO Transit seine charakteristischen Doppelstockzüge (grün-weißes Design mit abgesenkten Einstiegen) mit bis zu 10 Wagen in Dieseltraktion ein. Auch im Vorortverkehr von Montréal (trains de banlieue der Agence métropoliaine de transport) werden zum Teil Doppelstockwagen eingesetzt. USA In den USA werden Doppelstockwagen wegen der meist tiefliegenden Bahnsteige auch mit tiefliegendem Einstieg auf der unteren Ebene gebaut, wobei sich die Durchgänge zu den anderen Wagen im Oberstock befinden. Diese fahren in Los Angeles (Metrolink), Miami und Seattle. In Chicago und San Francisco (Caltrain) fahren so genannte Gallery-Wagen, deren Oberstock als Galerie ausgebildet ist. Zusätzlich gibt es in Chicago auf der South Shore and Band Railroad Doppelstock-Interurban-Züge. Die Amtrak betreibt ihre „Superliner“-Luxuszüge ebenfalls mit Doppelstockwagen. Die Colorado Railcar Manufacturing baut doppelstöckige Schienen-Triebwagen und Triebzüge